


Delete

by Oncer993



Series: Arrow's Facebook statuses and one shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Felicity's POV, Fluff, Gen, Humor, mama smoak - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna makes an embarrassing post on Facebook, much to Felicity's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete

“If someone had sat me down and told me planning a wedding was so hard than I would have suggested eloping. No, _seriously_ , I’d grab Oliver’s hand, take the next flight to Vegas and just get it over with. Don’t get me wrong, I want a nice wedding. We _deserve_ a beautiful ceremony but we don’t need it. Marrying Oliver is already enough. A fancy wedding and a gorgeous dress would just be icing on an already lovely cake. But if we eloped, would we still get cake? Hmm…I’m rambling even to myself. God, help me.”

I pushed my laptop away and removed my glasses. Giving my eyes a much needed break, I closed them and sanked back into the sofa.

“Breathe, just breathe,” I whispered.

It worked for a few seconds. I was able to free my mind of the ever growing wedding to-do list and just focus on nothing but my breathing. Oliver had taught me how to meditate while we were away only I could never sit still as long as he could. After a few moments, I’d get stir crazy and want to just do something.

He could just sit there though, legs crisscrossed, eyes shut and just at total peace. Often times I’d kiss him on the cheek and leave him to himself. I knew it was therapeutic for him. There were still things he hadn’t told me about his 5 years on the Island and elsewhere, his first year back home and everything that led up to the point where we hopped in the car and left Starling for good.

He was a haunted man and still had nightmares from time to time. I wish he’d let me in more; I wish he’d allow me to take away some of his pain but I can’t force him. I trust that it’ll come out when he’s ready. And I’ll be here. I’ll be here to help him defeat his demons once and for all.

That brought a smile to my face. He had once told me I was more than his employee. I was his partner. Back then it was only in the field when he was a hooded vigilante, but as more time went by, he leaned on me more, he trusted me more. I know that for someone like him, someone so guarded, that wasn’t easy for him to do.

_*Beep*_

I frowned as I reached for my phone to check the notification. It was from Facebook and apparently my mother had tagged me in a post. I swear bringing her up-to-date with the latest technology and social media was one of the worst things I had ever did. She had become obsessed. She’d tag me in every little thing and it drove me mad.

“Frack!” I screamed when I saw the post.

I felt like I could just strangle her through my phone's screen! My bachelorette party was no where in sight and to ask something so private where everyone could see...just oh my God!

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice called from the bedroom.

"Yes honey?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster as I typed a reply to my mother. I only prayed she listened.

He didn't answer. _Was he mad?_ I thought.

Oliver hadn't got upset when I posted about our engagement much to my surprise. He playfully played along. However, I knew his privacy was important. Weeks after the spontaneous announcement, paparazzi had tracked us down in Ivy Town and wouldn't leave us alone! We locked ourselves inside mostly, but we had to come out sooner or later. Oliver told me to just ignore them and get to the car. Like the protective little bear he is, he held my hand and guided me along.

It was a crazy experience but I supposed I had to get used to it. Their family's wealth may be gone but their name wouldn't be so easily forgotten.

I decided to just face the music. I got up and headed towards the bedroom. I found him lying on his back with his phone in his hand. When he spotted me in the doorway, he placed it down.

"Hey," He greeted me in his, what I like to call, sweet voice. It was so soft and low and nothing like his "arrow voice".

"Hi," I whispered back as I went to sit next to him. He scooted over to give me some room and rubbed my knee gently.

"I'm not mad." He smiled as if he could read my mind.

"You're not?"

"She's your mom, Felicity."

"I know but she should really know better." I sighed. Sometimes I felt like I was the parent and she was my child.

"I'm not mad," he repeated as he tugged on my arm until I began leaning towards him.

"Love you," He kissed me on the nose.

"I love you too," I replied. I laid down beside him and brought my arm over his chest.

"We could just run off and get married, you know."

"I wouldn't mind that actually..."

" _Really_?"

"No, but you deserve the world Felicity and I can't give it to you, but I can give you your dream wedding." He kissed the top of my head as he spoke.

"You're so lovey dovey." I laughed, kissing his chest. "It'll be _our_ dream wedding though."


End file.
